Ron's diary
by Random Person number 3
Summary: Look at the Title you Moron. and this is right Before Sorceres Stone. Okaysies?
1. Default Chapter

Okay this is what happens when I'm stuck in a car for eight hours. Please Enjoy.  
  
Augest 25  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Agh! I can't believe I wrote that! Maybe I should try, Hello Mate? I don't know. My Mum is making me write in you to "Relieve Stress". I hope Fred and George Don't find out, of they do I'll never hear the end of it. D#$% they're coming.  
  
-Outside Diary-  
  
Fred: Hey bro, what'cha doin?  
  
Ron: Uh...Studying?  
  
George: But you haven't started school yet.  
  
Ginny: (Walks in) Hey Ron, Fred, George. Oh good, your writing in the Diary mum gave you.  
  
George: Diary? Oh look Fred, Ickle Ronny-kins has a Diary.  
  
Fred: Let's not disturb the writing process. (They Leave Laughing)  
  
Ron: Thanks Ginny.  
  
Ginny: No Problem, (Leaves)  
  
-Inside Diary-  
  
Memo to self: Kill Ginny for telling Fred and George about you. (Sigh) I hate being the second youngest. But I can't wait to get to Hogwarts. Then I'll be able to get Fred back for turning Mr. Wuzzles into a spider. I MISS MR WUZZLES! (Cries) Okay I'm calm. AHHH! A SPIDER! (Smashes spider using Diary) Great now I have to deal with a splt mark on the first page.  
  
Ron.  
  
Okay was that funny? If not I'll get better I promise. And could you send me Ideas for the Diary enterance? 


	2. Entry 2

Sorry for the delay, here's the next chapter.  
  
September 1  
  
Dear Diary.  
  
ARGH! I definitely need to think of something better. But on the other hand, I've done something better than Fred, George, Percy, Bill and Charlie. I, Ron Weasly have become Friends with Harry Potter! (Does Victory dance) I'd like to see them do better than that. And I also met that git Malfoy. "Some families are better than others" Yeah, My family isn't entirely made out of morons. And Cheers to Scabbers. He bit Crabbe, or was that Goyle? Who cares? They both have a worse intelligence than a rock. Speaking of intelligence, That Hermione Granger "Are You sure that's a real spell?" I'll show her a real spell when I-  
  
Outside Diary  
  
Harry: Ron? What are you writing in?  
  
Ron: Uh, I'm thinking of ways to get Malfoy expelled.  
  
Harry: Any good plans yet?  
  
Ron: No.  
  
Harry: Can I see?  
  
Ron: NO!  
  
Harry: ???  
  
Inside Diary  
  
Where was I? I remember now, complaining. D#$% I'm in the same house as Hermione! Why couldn't she be in Slytherin. Probably because she and Malfoy would kill eachother. Would be fun to watch. ARGH! No Scabbers! Why am I writing this? But He's chewing on you! Why am I talking as if you're a real person? ARGH! I just did it again. Ate this rate, you'll be the worse thing I own, and you're my only new thing! I better stop before I go insane.  
  
Ron.  
  
Okay that was still short. Maybe I'll do two days next time. (Shrugs) And I still need Ideas for what Ron will enter the diary with, instead of Dear Diary. Anyway, REVIEW! 


	3. Entry 3

Thank you kind reviewers! And I would like to shout out to Ceribi Motou for coming up with the Diary open thing.  
  
September 2  
  
Dear Bloody Diary.  
  
Who would of thought that adding one word to that would give it a whole new meaning? Argh! but I have so much homework it's not even funny. But poor Harry, that git Snape asked him questions that only that know it all Hermione knew. Was I just repetitive? Now it's official, no one can see you. Back to Snape, "What's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" If there the same plant why ask the difference? I bet that greasy haired slime ball Malfoy can't tell the difference between a dragon and a unicorn! But Snape complimented him on how well he stirred whatever it was. But Neville managed to interrupt him by melting his cauldron. Saved by the Klutz, almost. Because Snape rounded on Harry even though Harry had nothing to do with it! Dean was Neville's partner. Then there was History of Magic, I nearly fell asleep, no idea what they were talking about, I think it was "First known something like that. Then Transfiguration, "Look Wizards" or at the way Miss Granger's Matches are now silver" Wait till I learn how to turn Scabbers into a Doberman. =D Why did I just draw an evil face? Speaking of Evil, Prof. Quirrel is so afraid of anything remotely evil that Italians would be afraid to enter his classroom (A/N No offense to any Italians) 'cuz of the garlic. But the food here is good. I wonder who cooks it.  
  
Outside Diary  
  
Hermione: You really should be doing your homework.  
  
Ron: What do you think I'm doing?  
  
Hermione: Writing in a-  
  
Ron: Well your wrong, Hey Harry.  
  
Harry: Yeah?  
  
Ron: What are the twelve uses of dragon's blood.  
  
Harry: No idea.  
  
Hermione: Typical.  
  
Ron: P  
  
Hermione: (Starts naming the uses)  
  
Ron: Thanks.  
  
Inside Diary:  
  
Hah! She fell for it, now I can write in you for a time without acting suspicious. Oh crap, I just realized that Nearly Headless Nick will be able to get his hands on you. Why would he you ask? No idea. O.o did I just have a conversation with a diary? (Hit's self on the head) BAD RON! Why am I punishing myself by writing in you? ARGH! And am I getting into the habit of writing to you as if you are real? Not good. Id better go before I do forget the uses of dragon's blood.  
  
Ron.  
  
Okay this is a little long you see? Please review, they make me feel good on the inside. 


End file.
